1. Technical Field
This device is directed to plows and specifically attachments for plows to isolate and reduce transit damage that occurs during use by contact with erratic irregular surface objects being plowed. Conventional plow systems are effective when plowing smooth surfaces, but are unsuited for uneven pavement and elevated edge surfaces that can damage the plow or conversely damage edge surfaces adjacent to the plowed surface.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have been developed to aid in the spacing of the blade edge from direct scraping contact with the surface during use, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,125,950, 4,905,387, 7,107,709, 7,631,441 and U.S. Publication 2005/0178029.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,125,950 discloses a snow plow attachment having a horizontal foot pivotally secured below the plow edge spacing the edge in relation to the contact surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,387 shows an adjustable wheel for a snow plow allowing the blade edge to be adjustably spaced from engagement with the surface to be plowed.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,107,709 claims an articulated scraper blade system wherein a plurality of independently mounted blades are attached to the blade edge allowing for selective independent linear movement to conform with irregular surface issues encountered.
Finally, in U.S. Patent Publication 2005/0178029 a blade attachment is shown having a split tubular body bolted over the leading edge of the plow blade thus providing a radius engagement to the edge.